ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"Cajun" Matt Caje
Matt Caje (born November 17, 1980) is an American professional wrestler, known by his ring name, "The Cure" Matt Caje. He is best known for his tenure in Professional RPG Wrestling and is currently performing for Code Red Wrestling, Majestic Wrestling, and Grand Tour Wrestling. Early career Caje had been a fan of wrestling for years before ever stepping into the ring. Prior to wrestling, Caje worked in a steel mill. In early 2001, at the age of 20, Caje joined Rampage Extreme Fighting. There, he would stay just long enough to learn the basics from the company's development program. Pre-PRW Career, Retirement Ultimate Wrestling Federation (UWF) Matt Caje's first official match occurred after his departure from REF under his own banner in 2001. His federation, UWF, was an overnight success. In the first four weeks, UWF had gotten over thirty active members due to Caje's cut throat advertising methods(the same methods he would pass down to Chris Tomelin while training him to play the part of Bucks in PRW). It was here that Matt Caje met Hideki Nova, whom he would finish his training with. The first UWF show occurred in the spring of 2001. Caje (then Cajun), with partner, Steel Wall, took the tag team championship belts on the first night. They'd go on to win the belts one more time, a reign which would last fourteen months. Caje, however, had singles success too. On the night exactly seven months after the federation opened, Caje won his very first World Championship. Around the same time, he started working with Total RPG Wrestling. Caje would go on to win the championship another three times, becoming the last person to hold the Championship when the company closed in early 2004. Total RPG Wrestling (TRW) Steel Caje entered with an impact in late 2001, winning the Tag Titles in their first match. They would lose them three months later in early 2002. The team wouldn't achieve tag team gold again in TRW afterward, but still remained high in the tag standings until leaving TRW. Both men would go on to gain the world championship at least once. However, almost a year and four months after they lost the tag team championship gold, the company folded, leaving Steel Caje to fight solely for UWF. Razor's Championship Wrestling (RCW) Caje and Steel Wall emerged in RCW in late 2003 as Steel Caje. In the five or six months they were there, Steel Caje won no tag team gold. However, Caje did have a short run as World Champion. Their relations with RCW went sour in early 2004. Steel Wall got in a fight with management, and he and then champion, Matt Caje left with a bad taste in their mouths. Steel Wall would go on to find success in XHW. Caje, however, retired for a little more than a year. Out of Retirement Advocate's Wrestling RPG (AWR) In June 2005, Matt Caje returned to the squared circle in AWR. Matt joined relative and AWR veteran, Professional" Russ Bellinger, creating a tag team called "The Welcoming Committee." Their gimmick was composed of random beatings on other new superstars to the federation, most of what would later become the Anarchy Wrestling Association roster. This was the first time Caje had wrestled under the Matt Caje name, previously using just "Cajun." Caje's tenure with AWR would not last long however, as he was invited to join another federation, PRW. Caje would make one last appearance in AWR though, stealing the AWR World Championship. Anarchy Wrestling Association (AWA) Not long after Caje's joining of PRW, he joined a small promotion known as the Anarchy Wrestling Association. Caje's role throughout the duration of the company was that of a cocky wrestler from the "more financially stable" PRW. Caje remained a heel throughout his entire run with AWA, and despite putting on four and five star matches for the AWA title, never managed to win it. Professional RPG Wrestling (PRW) 2005 Matt Caje debuted in PRW on June 15, 2005 as its first member. For the first time in his career, Caje found himself playing a main event heel character. His first match was the first in PRW, an inferno match(his first inferno match in over two years) between himself and Nightmare. Caje just barely won the match, cementing himself as the first Net Champion. Caje would hold it for a little less than a month before his nemesis would win the title he hadn't won in their first match against one another. Out of the Championship picture, Caje brought together three other men to create NC-17, a group which would spend the next few months battling Nightmare's Genocide. The group crumbled a little over a month after it's creation, although it is still regarded today as one of the greatest groups in PRW history. Caje's next feud would be with Ice. After winning the first Superbattle in September 2005, he fought Ice in a match at Uprising. Caje would win his second title the day before Halloween. His second reign would last two months, two months which he feuded with Wraith, a newer person in the company who had already established himself as a superheel. Their second match, which occurred at Christmas Cage Carnage, is still regarded by some as the best Net Championship match of all time. Since December 27, Caje has not held the title again, but has been in a few main events for the title. 2006 Caje's next major storyline would involve rival Chris Roberts. The two would team up to capture the Tag Team Championship belts from Nightmare and Owen Slade. However, the very next month, Caje would turn against Roberts, causing them to lose the tag team championship belts, and a feud would ensue, which Roberts winning a "final showdown." After the Feud, Caje was onto other things. After Roberts, Caje shifted around for a bit, re-creating NC-17 for a short period of time. After that, he moved onto Mr. Bucks, and feuded with him. The Caje/Bucks feud came to a head at Summerfest 2005, where Caje's ex-partner Steel Wall made his PRW debut, screwing over his former partner. The two are then jumped in a feud of their own. At Patriotism, Steel Wall defeated Matt Caje in a straight up technical classic. Caje evened up the score in their next match, a street fight which started at the Colosseum and ended a few blocks away. After his match with Steel Wall, Caje would take another crack at the Superbattle in September, this time losing. Caje would take a shor break in October and re-debut as Panther Mask VII after being bestowed with the honor by his mentor, Hideki Nova, who at the time wrestled under the moniker of Panther Mask VI. Panther Mask's first and only feud in PRW would be against Spite. They had one match at Christmas Carnage in December. Spite would win, but Panther Mask VII would soon get revenge. In an odd twist, top PRW heels Russ Bellinger and Nightmare would make their way to the ring. They assisted Panther Mask, who by now had demasked. Caje, Nightmare, and Bellinger assaulted Spite, setting him on fire before calling it a night. The Axis was born. 2007 January rung in a new beginning for Matt Caje. He was now a member of the Axis with two men whom he'd been feuding with since his PRW beginnings. Before too long, Caje found himself in a new feud. This time, his opponent would be Jake Burkin. Burkin, a member of an opposing stable would wrestle Caje to a victory in a steel cage submissions match at the January pay per view, Golden Opportunity. In February, Caje would team with then protoge Ivan Kobach against Jason Sensation and Chaos the Clown. They would lose the match after Caje turned on Ivan Kobach, a near duplication of the same attack he had carried out on Chris Roberts almost a month earlier the previous year. In March, Caje and Bellinger made an appearance at the AWR nostalgia pay per view, Code Red, a match against the Carnival of Carnage which resulted in a loss. After Ivan Kobach's departure from the Axis, Caje would stay away from the ring to work on not only his duties as the Chairman of PRW (a position he acquired by buying Mr. Bucks' shares of the company), but two new protoges: Graves and Ryan Stevens, whom he named the "Sons of the Axis." Caje's retirement from in-ring action was looking like it might have ended up short lived, as Spite soon returned. He returned in search of revenge on the Axis, and Caje set a challenge before him. Caje created the Axis Series, a series of seven matches against long gone former PRW members. If Spite were to win all seven, he would be able to challenge any one member of the Axis to a one on one match. Spite would defeat six of the seven opponents before being fired by a fearful Matt Caje. Early May brought expansion to the Axis, as Caje signed PRW veteran Vincenzo Savonarola and then-rookie Lion Merteuil. Later in the month, Caje took part in the first round of the Masters of the Mat tournament, defeating Cardinal at Bitchslap. Also that night, Caje ejected fellow Axis founders Russ Bellinger and Nightmare from the group (Bellinger would spend the next year incarcerated in a Greek prison). Things seemed to be going better than ever for the then PRW CEO, but only one month later at Summerfest, Caje was attacked by a returning Spite and Spicy McHaggis. At the end of the night, Mr. Bucks had the last laugh when he returned, ousted Caje from his seat of power, and accumulated the remaining members of the Axis as a reformed Firm. Caje vowed revenge. At Patriotism in July, Caje would get a small measure of revenge when he attacked Mr. Bucks at the beginning of the show. However CMC was also handed a loss at the hands of ((Lion Merteuil)). He would disappear until October's Uprising. At Uprising in October, Caje took part in a graveyard battle royale. After his loss, he would go on to lose at Christmas Carnage in December to Heavy Metal Hero. The string of losses, coupled with his divorce from PRW diva Crys Marie drove Caje into an unannounced retirement for most of 2008. 2008 2008 was a short year for Matt Caje. After a slew of missed appearances, including a world title shot, Caje made his return in November. The subject of his return was a disgruntled rookie named Cameron Cromwell, and Caje challenged him to a match at the year's Bloodletting ppv. The card opener handed Matt Caje an easy victory, and restored enough of his confidence for him to make a full-time return. Caje finished the year at Christmas Carnage, where he made it to the end of a battle royale. Unfortunately for Caje, he was defeated in a dusty finish by the man who had drove him to retirement before, Art McLellan, the Heavy Metal Hero. The loss didn't deter Caje, and he continued on. 2009 Caje rang in 2009 in a big way, defeating the returning Ryan Stevens via submission. After his match, however, Jason Garrick attacked him. The two were booked for a match at PRW's January PPV, Frostbite, that Caje won when he debuted his new finisher, the SDR. In February, Steel Caje's UWF enemies The Eberhart Brothers debuted and feuded shortly with Caje and a returned Steel Wall. The teams fought to a disqualification ending at Frostbite when Russ Bellinger returned from imprisonment overseas and interfered. CMC spent the next few months feuding with Bellinger. At Blackout, it was decided that the two would face one another in a series of three matches. The two would fight to a no contest at Apocalypse in April and Desperate Measures in May. Finally, at Summerfest, Matt Caje finally secured a victory in a 3 Stages of Hell match, injuring Bellinger in the process. Caje would phase in and out of activity over the next few months while being a member of a new group known as the Wall Street Order. After a disqualification and no contest against Vincenzo Savonarola, Caje would go on to place 25th in the 2009 Superbattle after entering 15th, making him the longest lasting competitor in the match. In November at Bloodletting, Caje drew battle lines with the four groups that were feuding at the time, though hardly anything ever came of it. In December, Caje introduced the Sumbitch Challenge, intended to prepare himself for an eventual title run. At Christmas Carnage he defeated BB Riot, carrying a load of momentum into 2010. 2010 By the end of 2009, Caje had become extremely taxed by his travel schedule and backstage duties. His performance suffered starting with Salvation in January, when Christian Solemns knocked him out cold to score a victory. Caje would go on to lose again the following month to Adam Xclusiv. It was around this time that Caje received an offer from FFC to participate in MMA. He would skip a match the next month to participate in FFC: 97, a winning effort on Caje's part. PRW management put him on notice. Caje was placed on suspension and was quietly granted his release from PRW on May 3. Caje soon became part of FFC's full-time roster, competing in a number of matches and nearly capturing the title on a few occasions. 2011 On September 26, Caje was handed a loss to FFC Heavyweight Champion Anthony "Phony Tony" Bologna at FFC 112: UNWANTED PATDOWN. At the conclusion of this event, Caje was approached by an unknown member of management and offered his place at PRW back. He accepted and announced his retirement from Mixed Martial Arts on September 30, signing with PRW mere hours later. FFC immediately reacted to the switch by invoking Caje's PPV no compete clause. Matt Caje returned to PRW on October 15, claiming that the next week he'd be in a match. He wouldn't return until the following year. 2012 After a long dispute over his contract and the legality of his appearances on television, his FFC contract finally ran up on January 7. With no room on the January Salvation PPV left, Caje appeared on the pre-show, reinstating the Sumbitch Challenge. Steel Wall answered and after what seemed like a respectful match beginning, Caje assaulted his former tag team partner into long-term injury. The next week, Caje dropped the "Cajun" moniker and began referring to himself as "The Cure". Shortly after, Caje was challenged to a match by former NC-17 teammate Spicy McHaggis. It was then that Caje introduced his new protoge, Griffon Johnson, who attacked McHaggis. The two sqared off at February's Tough Love Pay Per View in a First Blood match, where Caje picked up the victory. Nights after Tough Love, Caje was interrupted during a promo by Travis "The Dragon" Levitt, who would become his next feud. The battle was not without its surprises, however. Spicy McHaggis converted to the side of The Cure, rechristening himself Callum MacLeod. Caje and MacLeod challenged Levitt and a partner of his choosing to a tag team match at March's Blackout. Levitt accepted and chose long time partner Reece Perry in what would be a victory for The Cure after interference by Griffon Johnson. Caje's feud with Levitt pushed through April and May as the two men would meet at both Apocalypse and Superbattle; Caje would win the bout with Levitt at April's Apocalypse PPV, Levitt got revenge in May by personally eliminating The Cure from the Superbattle match. Though a feud with Sean Aries was brewing, Caje decided to face Levitt one more time at Summerfest, a match he would lose to The Dragon. It was to be his last complete feud in PRW In July, Caje's feud with Aries picked up. The two had been exchanging insults for weeks, with Caje tossing an unsuccessful Jason Garrick as a test for Aries at Summerfest. Caje continued this, setting up a match for Sean with Griffon Johnson at Revolution. Sean passed Caje's handpicked opponent yet again. Departure At July's Revolution PPV, CMC was scheduled for a segment but was absent. On August 8, 2012, it was announced that Caje had parted ways with the company. The Decision Upon entering free agency, Caje was lampooned with offers from various federations. At a press conference held in San Francisco, he announced he had signed with Code Red Wrestling, Majestic Wrestling, and Grand Tour Wrestling. Code Red Wrestling Majestic Wrestling Grand Tour Wrestling Protoges Despite his personal accomplishments over the years, Matt Caje is almost infamous for his protoges; :*Nash: Matt Caje's first protoge, Nash and Caje would feud and align a number of times. :*NC-17: Despite the fact that they had garnished some fame in PRW prior to teaming with Caje, it was under his wing in NC-17 where they truly blossomed into stardom with the company. Includes Spicy McHaggis, Ice, Monster, Heidi Amazon, Assassin, Souljah, and Chris Andrews. McHaggis would later team with Caje again as Callum MacLeod. :*Jason Sensation: Probably Caje's most famous project, Caje has been linked to Jason in a teacher/pupil manner until this very day. Jason was the first of Caje's pupils to adopt one of his finishers. :*Ivan Kobach: Caje imported Kobach from Russia after seeing the potential in him, but turned on him a few months later. :*Graves and Ryan Stevens: After being paired and coached by Caje, the team would go on to win the PRW Tag Team Championship belts. :*Griffon Johnson: The first disciple of Caje's "cure" persona. PRW PPV Record :*Summerfest 2005: Nightmare vs Ice vs Matt Caje ~ Loss :*Patriotism 2005: Nightmare vs Matt Caje ~ Loss :*Superbattle 2005: Superbattle Match ~ Win :*Uprising 2005: Ice vs Matt Caje ~ Win :*Bloodletting 2005: Wraith vs Matt Caje ~ Win :*Christmas Cage Carnage 2005: Wraith vs Matt Caje ~ Loss :*Genesis 2006: Nightmare and Slade vs Roberts and Caje ~ Win :*Tough Love 2006: Jake Burkin and Andy Varsity vs Cordova and Burger vs Caje and Roberts ~ Loss :*Tough Love 2006: Pimp vs Roberts vs Assassin vs No Fear vs Caje ~ Loss :*Blackout 2006: Chris Roberts vs Matt Caje ~ Loss :*Apocalypse 2006: Assassin vs Professional vs Roberts vs Caje ~ Loss :*Bitchslap 2006: AWR vs AWA vs PRW ~ Win :*Summerfest 2006: Mr. Bucks and Shane Bucks vs Matt Caje ~ Loss :*Patriorism 2006: Steel Wall vs Matt Caje ~ Loss :*Clash of the Titans II 2006: Steel Wall vs Matt Caje ~ Win :*Superbattle 2006: Superbattle match ~ Loss :*Christmas Carnage 2006: Spite vs Panther Mask VII ~ Loss :*Golden Opportunity 2007: Jake Burkin vs Matt Caje ~ Loss :*Tough Love 2007: Jason Sensation/Chaos the Clown vs Matt Caje/Ivan Kobach ~ Loss :*Bitchslap 2007: Cardinal vs Matt Caje ~ Win :*Patriotism 2007: Lion Merteuil vs Matt Caje ~ Loss :*Uprising 2007: Graveyard Battle Royale ~ Loss :*Bloodletting 2008: Cameron Cromwell vs Matt Caje ~ Win :*Christmas Carnage 2008: Christmas Battle Royale ~ Loss :*Frostbite 2009: Jason Garrick vs Matt Caje ~ Win :*Tough Love 2009: Matt Caje and Steel Wall vs The Eberhart Bros. ~ Loss :*Apocalypse 2009: Matt Caje vs Russ Bellinger ~ No Contest :*Desperate Measures 2009: Matt Caje vs Russ Bellinger ~ No Contest :*Summerfest 2009: Matt Caje vs Russ Bellinger ~ Win :*Revolution 2009: Matt Caje vs Vincenzo Savonarola ~ Loss :*Clash of the Titans V 2009: Matt Caje vs Vincenzo Savonarola ~ No Contest :*Superbattle 2009: Superbattle Match ~ Loss :*Christmas Carnage 2009: Matt Caje vs BB Riot ~ Win :*Salvation 2010: Matt Caje vs Christian Solemns ~ Loss :*Tough Love 2010: Matt Caje vs Adam Xclusiv ~ Loss :*Tough Love 2012: Matt Caje vs Spicy McHaggis ~ Win :*Blackout 2012: Matt Caje and Callum MacLeod vs Travis Levitt and Reece Perry ~ Win :*Apocalypse 2012: Matt Caje vs Travis Levitt ~ Win :*Superbattle 2012: Superbattle Match ~ Loss :*Summerfest 2012: Matt Caje vs Travis Levitt ~ Loss Wrestling Facts Finishing and Signature Moves :*''STFU (Shut the F*ck Up)'' (Superkick) :*''The Cure'' (Dominator into Codebreaker) :*''Caje Crab'' (Half crab) :*''Caje Drop DDT'' (Double arm DDT) :*''Dragon Sleeper'' :*''Pantherplex'' (Tiger Suplex) :*''Vandalplex'' (Crash Landing) :*''Cajeplex'' (Uranage stance into a sambo suplex) :*''Caje Flip'' (Last Rites) :*''Swinging Neckbreaker'' :*''Electric Chair Drop'' Managers :*G.W. Pimpshizzy (Former) :*Crys Marie (Former) Nicknames :*CMC :*The Cure :*The Suplex Encyclopedia :*Mr. PRW :*The Self-Appointed Savior :*The Disturbed Theme songs :*'"Stratovolcano Mouth" by Chiodos (PRW, Current)' :*"Blackened Sunrise" by Viking Skull (PRW) :*"The Sound of Madness" by Shinedown (PRW) :*"My Tortured Soul" by Probot (PRW) :*"Confined" by As I Lay Dying (PRW) :*"It's the Fear" by Within Temptation (PRW) :*"Bitter" by Union Underground (PRW) :*"The Way I Am" by Fozzy (PRW) :*"Pain" by Stereomud (UWF, AWR, PRW) :*"Superstition" by Animal Filter (AWA) :*"Wasting My Hate" by Metallica (UWF, TRW, RCW) Championships and Accomplishments :* 2 time PRW Net Champion :* 1 time PRW Tag Team Champion :* 2005 Superbattle Winner :* 1 time AWA(Anarchy Wrestling Association) Impact Champion :* 4 time UWF(Ultimate Wrestling Federation) Champion :* 2 time UWF(Ultimate Wrestling Federation) Tag Team Champion :* 1 time UWF(Ultimate Wrestling Federation) Extreme Champion :* 1 time TRW(Total RPG Wrestling) Tag Team Champion :* 1 time TRW(Total RPG Wrestling) Heavyweight Champion :* 1 time TRW(Total RPG Wrestling) Eurocontinental Champion :* 2 time RCW(Razor's Championship Wrestling) World Champion Matt Caje Matt Caje